


Game Console

by neyamaki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/pseuds/neyamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ninomiya Kazunari uses Aiba Masaki as a table, and, well, a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Console

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries. Fanfiction only. Un-beta'd as always.

“Tadaima.” Masaki’s voice echoed around the apartment as soon as he entered, taking off his shoes at the genkan and slipping into his indoor slippers. He took off his blazer then loosened his necktie, a sigh leaving his lips when he somehow felt relaxed for the first time that night.

“Okaeri.” Kazunari answered back when Masaki entered the living room, not sparing him one look as his focus was on the game he was playing at the moment. Masaki’s lips form a small smile before heaving another sigh, moving Kazunari’s legs so he can sit down on the other side of the couch, and placing them on his lap afterwards.

They spent a couple of moments without anyone talking, only the sounds from the younger man’s game filling the room. Masaki tipped his head back, shutting his eyes as he was too tired to change his clothes. It was his day off tomorrow anyways, so he didn’t worry about his work clothes that much.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kazunari asked after a while, and this time he actually glanced at him, slightly raising an eyebrow in question though the other still had his eyes closed. Masaki shook his head, saying that he wasn’t hungry.

“Say,”

“Mhm?”

“You’ve been playing since I left this morning…”

“Jealous?” a chuckle left the younger; his lips then forming a slight smirk afterwards as he cleared another level on his game. Masaki was watching him, not helping but smile as he fist pumped the air in victory.

“Maybe,” he answered, “More worried though. Have you eaten anything at all?”

“Just ate ramen a few hours ago.” Kazunari glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen. Masaki moved his gaze, seeing an empty cup of ramen atop of the kitchen counter, and taking note that he should clean up.

“You should sleep.”

“Perhaps later.”

The older male pouted at this then scooted closer to the other, earning him yet another questioning look. “What are you doing?”

“I’m tired.”

“Go to bed then.”

“Not without you.”

Kazunari snorted, moving his 3DS away for a moment when Masaki rested his head on his chest, shutting his eyes.

“If you try distracting me, I will kill you. And don’t move too much.” Kazunari warned before gently placing the console on top of Masaki’s head, continuing with his game.

The latter hummed in response, wrapping his arms around him and staying quiet; the sounds from the game once again taking over. He fell asleep after just a few minutes, the tiredness from that day’s work taking over him.

 

“Oi,” Masaki woke up a few hours later, slowly lifting his head to look at the other, taking a few moments for his vision to clear. Kazunari was staring down at him with a slight smirk, pulling his index finger away from his cheek. “Yeah?”

“Let’s switch places. You’re heavy.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t you want to go to bed?”

“Too lazy,” the younger male heaved a sigh, placing his game console on the coffee table before gently pushing Masaki to lay back on the other side of the couch, crawling closer and laying on top of him with his head on his chest, much like the way Masaki did a few hours ago.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No.” Masaki answered, wrapping his arms around his waist, which made Kazunari shift a bit so his face was now buried on Masaki’s neck; he chuckled as Kazunari’s humming tickled him.

“Good. You’ll be my pillow until then.” Kazunari wrapped his arms around Masaki as well and shut his eyes. “Night.”

The other tilted his chin down slightly to look at him, placing a kiss on his hair before closing his own eyes, heaving a soft sigh as he finally felt relaxed. “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote to take my mind off of other responsibilities... Haha. Hello!


End file.
